We Will Rock You!
by NaomyxMuziik
Summary: Naruto and the gang have to do a band to save the music world! NARUHINA, SASUSAKU, SHIKAINO and NEJITEN.
1. Chapter 1

Okis, this is my first fanfic and uh…hope u like it! NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno. Btw, I have nothing against Temari or ShikaTema.

Disclaimer: I'm not the author, blah blah blah.

Naruto: Good thing too!

Me: Shut up dobe!

Sasuke: Hey! That's my line!  
>Me: Whatever.<p>

Neji: Hey! That's my line!

Me: Uh…STOP IT! On with the show!

Chapter 1

Hinata walked with Kiba and Shino behind her. The village was still under construction. The war was at peace. It seemed there was no need for ninjas anymore. Sasuke had returned with Naruto, however, few people know why and Hinata was one those few.

Since Tsunade-sama had forced Hiashi to watch over Sasuke, they had to bring him to the Hyuuga Compound. Sasuke and Hinata began to converse freely and had many spars. They would be called buddies by Neji, who seemed to always get in Sasuke nerves. Soon enough, though, they all got used to it and had been together for a while now since it had been a month. Hiashi had accepted Sasuke as a son, telling him that he used to be friends with his father.

Hinata was stunned on how much Sasuke had changed. He was still prideful, none the less, and still had problems showing his feelings but he was nicer and happy.

Naruto now was also accepted as a son by Hiashi since he was always in the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto and Hinata still hadn't talked about the confession she made or anything but they had already been to two dates, both fun and successful.

Sakura and the other girls constantly were there as well. Shikamaru also has joined the group since Ino would drag him.

Now, Shino and Kiba were dropping off Hinata at a training forest where Tsunade had called up some specific people. Shino and Kiba weren't in them.

"Bye, Hinata-chan!" Kiba ran off with Akamaru hot on his tail.

"…" Shino looked at Hinata and she understood his silent talk with a smile and a nod.

The boys left and Hinata sighed with a smile as she sat at the grass, her back resting on a tree. She looked around to see she had been the first one here.

Of course, the day started as an average day with morning trainings with Sasuke and Neji and later with her teammates but Shizune had just found her with Shino and Kiba to tell her about the meeting.  
>Hinata started to hum a song. Since everything was peaceful, there wasn't much things to do and she spent her time with her friends and on music, getting quite interested in it, and with family business, her father preparing her to take over his place.<p>

Hinata started to tap her fingers at her lap. She had been listening to rock music, this getting her interested and even Sasuke joined her with rock while Neji would think of them as crazy. Naruto liked it as well and learned a few on his own.

"Hina-chan, what's up?"

Hinata looked up to see Naruto sit beside.

She smiled at her new nickname that had been started by Naruto then had spread to everyone else. Even Neji called her 'Hina-sama' and her father would sometimes call her Hina.

"Shizune-san called me up." Hinata said.

"Wow! Me too! I wonder what it's all about, ne?" Naruto said as put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why do I always end up with you?" Said a familiar voice as they turned to see Anko.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped.

"I've been called up, you brat!" Anko said as she slapped Naruto at the back of his head.

Naruto pouted and Hinata giggled as she massaged the place Anko had hit him.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Ugh. Yuck. Mushy love." Anko muttered.

Soon, everyone called were there. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

They all sat at the tree Hinata was. They were getting bored.

"I wonder when Tsunade-sama will get here?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Probably busy." Tenten answered to her.

"Busy doing what?" Neji retorted.

Tenten shrugged as she put her head on his shoulder. Neji blushed a bit and everyone else smirked.

"Aw!" Sakura and Ino cooed.

"And you say you're better at hiding emotions, Neji." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Neji were the worst type of rivals in the world. They weren't like Ino and Sakura or Naruto and Sasuke, it was a rough insulting type of rivalry although it was clear to Hinata that they accepted each other a long time ago.

Neji glared at Sasuke. "Shut up, Uchiha."

"Why don't you, Hyuuga?" Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you both?" Anko growled. Sasuke and Neji were about to glare their famous death daze when they had been surprised to find out Anko's glare was much more deadly.

Neji cowered and Sasuke looked away.

Naruto laughed. "Wow! I never thought the day would come when Neji and Sasuke would have been won by a girl!"

"And what's wrong with a girl?" Anko said as she glared at him. Naruto panicked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He quickly said.

"Ino, could you give me your hand?" Shikamaru asked. He was laying at the floor unlike the others. Ino blinked as he took her hand and started to play with her fingers.

"Unbelievable!" Sakura scoffed.

"Shikamaru found something more interesting than the clouds?" Tenten said.

"Aw!" Hinata smiled.

Sakura was sitting right next to Sasuke and Hinata at his other side, and he looked at Shikamaru and Ino.

"I knew those two would end up together." Sasuke muttered.

"I know, right?" Naruto said.

"Eh, I don't think you ever thought of that." Neji stated.

"True that." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke smiled as he placed his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Want something more true? That I'm in love with you." Sasuke whispered to her ear.

Sakura blushed as Hinata giggled and Ino cooed with Tenten.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he placed his head on Hinata's lap, and lie there comfortable.

Hinata smiled as she passed her hands through his blonde hair. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Well, isn't that cute." Tsunade said when she arrived.

Everyone almost instantly stood up from their positions.

"Why were you late, Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked.

"Well, I needed to find a certain pervert first." Tsunade smiled as she lifted her hand to see that she had Kakashi's foot. The rest of his body was dangling at the air, his head on the grass. He was knocked unconscious.

Naruto gapped at the sight while the others looked at Kakashi worriedly.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. He should be. I need him for this mission, anyway." Tsunade said.

"A mission?" Neji asked.

"Awesome!" Naruto bursted out.

"What's it about?" Ino asked.

"And why so many of us?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Well…this isn't any ordinary mission, you see. I picked you all because you all have talent." Tsunade started slowly.

"Talent?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Yes. The thing is that now that there's peace, Tobi wants a way to win something so he relived some members of Akatsuki and made a band. They say that their quite famous now. We can't let them get any famous." Tsunade said.

"Wait, so, we have to make a band?" Shikamaru caught up quickly. "Aw man, what a drag."

"A…band?" Ino looked propelled.

"But we don't know how to play instruments!" Sakura called out.

"And why should we care if they get famous or not?" Sasuke said.

"You all should cause everyone from different villages are going to participate in the battle of the bands. You need to win."

"Cause?" Tenten interrogated.

"Then the Akatsuki will rule the world!" Tsunade yelled, making everyone else sweatdrop at her crazy outburst.

Author Note:

Like it? Huh? If you do,

REVIEW!

I WANT COOKIES!

Cookie Monster:

OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! This is fun! It makes me laugh:]

News: I'll be making a book about fan made characters so everyone could know who's who! I'll be publishing it around a few days with my characters! So, if you have characters, message me and it'll be on the book! It's called 'NarutoPedia: Invented Characters Edition!' by moi.

Naomyx: My dear Naruto-kun, disclaimer please?

Naruto: Alright! Nao-hime does not own me! Masashi-sama does!

Sasuke: That sounded wrong in so many levels.

Naruto: Shut up, teme!

Chapter 2

"Okay, so, you called cause we have talent?" Neji repeated.

Tsunade nodded as she let Kakashi out of her grip, making him hit his head and be at the floor in an awkward position.

"GAI!" She yelled.

Gai walked toward the group, sweaty and dragging something with a rope nobody could see from the trees. Then, it came out of the forest to reveal a large stage with instruments.

"Wow. I realized something. Why are we here?" Anko asked, referring to Kakashi and her as the teenagers watched Gai with their jaws at the floor in amazement.

"You'll be the manager with him." Tsunade stated.

The Naruto gang turned at this and looked at Anko then to Kakashi.

"WHAT?" They yelled.

Tsunade flinched at the outburst. "Keep it down!"

Anko sighed. "I see…"

Kakashi woke up at that moment and composed himself quickly.

"Yo, what's going on?"

"You and Anko will be the managers of the new team music." Tsunade said.

The youngsters shuddered.

"I feel like I'm at the sound village all over again." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay…" Kakashi, too, sighed then looked at Anko, who shrugged.

Gai finally reached them.

"Tsunade…sama…here is the…" Gai didn't finish as he fainted.

Tsunade sighed as she raised him by the collar and turned to the awkward team.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Figure out which is your talent meanwhile."

Like that, she poofed away.

"Okay, let's first get the singers. All of you, get on the stage and take turns singing 'Glitter In The Air' by Pink." Anko ordered.

"How do we-"

Kakashi threw them papers, the letters for the song.

Everybody took one, and Anko and Kakashi sat at the grass while the teens got themselves on the stage.

"This is ridiculous!" Neji huffed.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru whispered.

"RIGHT! Naruto, you're first!" Anko ordered while Kakashi began reading his book.

Naruto gulped and everyone prepared for the worst while Naruto took the microphone.

Naruto took a deep breath then looked behind him. Everyone raised their thumps up supportively although inside they wanted scream.

Naruto nodded to himself. His voice was loud and well-toned, perfectly manly yet perfect.

'Have you ever feed a lover with just your hands?

Close your eyes and trusted, just trusted.

Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?

Have-'

Naruto stopped when everyone was gapping at him except for Hinata, who smiled and hugged him. "That was beautiful, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed then looked at Anko, who had her eyes so big you could see her brain. Kakashi had stopped reading with tears in his visible eye.

"Naruto! You're the main singer!" Anko yelled as everyone applauded.

"Wow, never knew you had it in you." Sakura said.

Naruto grinned as he carried Hinata.

"Wait! Stop! It's Hinata's turn!" Anko said.

Hinata went pale while Naruto set her down and gave her the microphone.

Hinata shook her head in fear. Naruto gave her a smile and started clapping his hands. "Hi-na! Hi-na!"

Soon, everyone joined Naruto, clapping their hands.

Hinata blushed then nodded slowly as she took in a deep breath. Her voice completely angelic and gentle as she started where Naruto left off.

'Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care.

It's only half past the part of no return…'

Hinata blushed, losing her confidence. Everyone was crying.

"That was beautiful, Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled, everyone else nodding.

"Okay, Hinata, you're the female head voice. Very beautiful by the way. Anything else you could do?" Kakashi had asked since Anko started to cry on his shirt, unable to compose herself.

Hinata puckered her lips as she looked around and saw a keyboard. She walked toward it and turned it on.

"Piano?" Neji asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah…mother taught me." Hinata whispered.

Naruto watched her with intense eyes, he knew how her mother died and he was afraid she will start crying again but she just smiled widely at everyone and started to play the tune of the song.

"Perfect! Sakura, next!" Anko yelled, already composed and Kakashi had a very annoyed face on as he kept reading.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, no, trust me. I'm horrible."

"Why don't you at least try?" Tenten encouraged.

Sasuke shook his head madly, covering his ears. "Don't even think about it! HORRIBLE!"

The sight of Sasuke so freaked out made Neji and Naruto laugh insanely.

"Okay, then. Play anything?" Kakashi asked.

-Two hours later-

Everyone had taken their places and figured out their talents.

Naruto was the main singer.

Hinata was the female main singer and pianist.

Sakura was playing the drums.

Neji was a singer and guitarist.

Sasuke was a singer and bass player.

Tenten was a singer and main guitarist.

Shikamaru was the main bassist.

And last but not least, Ino plays a large violin that was there and was singer.

Four couples. Four hot boys and four sexy girls. Six singers. An eight-man band.

Author Note:

Finally…I'm tired. Kind of wanted to get this done.

REVIEW!

Love,

NaomyxMuziik


End file.
